Anharran demons
. were the demons native to the hell dimension of Anharra. The Anharrans had a natural ability to tune in to Earth and tempt humans to do bad things. Their culture valued viciousness, punishment, and worship, but they quickly became friends with the entitled “lord” Xander Harris and “goddess” Dawn Summers, learning about Earth’s culture and pacifism. History Violent culture According to the Mistress, the Anharrans were notoriously and irrationally blood-thirsty, known for feasting on the still-living flesh of all they encountered.In Pieces on the Ground, Part Four She and the Soul Glutton used the Restless Door to open a portal to their dimension so they’d invade the Earth. To avoid being defeated by the Scooby Gang, they broke the artifact and made the portal expansion apocalyptic. To be able to close the portal, the group crossed into the dimension, and were immediately attacked by the Anharrans. In the dimension, though, Dawn Summers had god-like powers, and defeated their god-kind Kerberon, causing fear in the remaining demons, and becoming their new goddess. She and Xander Harris stayed at Anharra and closed the portal, being stuck there.In Pieces on the Ground, Part Five The Anharrans wanted to invade the Earth with their army, and expected humans to be weak, squishy, and delicious. The Anharran Bub threatened to eat Xander’s entrails, but also mentioned eating slimy piquant fruits that grew at the river’s edge’s bushes. There were lake monsters that would gambal, play, and devour each other.Own It, Part One Even though they valorized evil traits themselves, the Anharrans despised and avoided Wolfram & Hart lawyers, who had a filial in the vicinity. Bub commented Lilah Morgan’s scar wasn’t enough to improve her overall ugliness, and therefore couldn’t persuade them with her charms.Own It, Part Two Earth culture The Anharrans were able to only have temporary shelters outside caves, since the acid rain, called “the devouring rain”, consumed everything they’d build. With the interaction with Dawn and Xander, the Anharrans, were able to learn about architecture, such as slant roofs and indoor plumbing, building together new shelters for the locals. Seeing the way the locals dealt with their conflicts, with fight and vicious punishment, Xander was able to teach them about anger, insecurity, and care, and encouraged the Anharrans to share their own emotional problems. He also showed them Earthly media, making them act on an adaptation of The Princess Bride, and suggested them to watch pay-TV, using their ability to tune in to Earth. They applauded and called the play an epic, and cheered for the villainous TV character Joffrey . As warrior demons, the two Anharrans Bub and Rancidus escorted Xander and Dawn in their journey to Earth. In their goodbyes, Vomitia asked Dawn to stay, and Xander said he’d miss Pusleak the most. While searching through various dimensions, Rancidus stayed at the Cyberhive to be a king, and Bub at Bodaceia to help with its repopulation.Own It, Part Three Appearance There were two visible types of Anharrans: *the first had gray skin, long fur, hairless heads, multiple pairs of eyes, and an expanding mouth; *the second resembled bipedal goats, in their short brown fur, tail, horn, and hooves. Notably, the god-king Kerberon had a combined appearance of both kinds. Known Anharrans *Kerberon *Bub *Rancidus *Vomitia *Pusleak Behind the scenes *The grey species of Anharrans were first represented with three pairs of eyes; with the change of illustrator from Megan Levens to Rebekah Isaacs, they were then represented with only two pairs of eyes. Appearances References Category:Demon species Category:Interdimensional beings Category:Demon Minions Category:Scooby Gang allies